


Sometimes Brothers Fight

by Cr0wdc0ntr01



Series: The Sibling Verse [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: It's a big brother thing, Lucifer Morningstar and Gabriel, reconnecting, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr0wdc0ntr01/pseuds/Cr0wdc0ntr01
Summary: It had been just another case. Just another ordinary day in the new life Lucifer had cut out for himself.He arrived at their new crime scene only to be met with some unforeseen company. Exactly what was his little brother doing there? And why in their dad's name was he so angry?!





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those random plot bunnies that just assaulted me. Honestly, we should call them something other than bunnies, because bunnies are cute whereas plot bunnies are viscous... and insistent.

It had been just another case. Just another ordinary day in the new life Lucifer had cut out for himself.

The Detective had called him and asked that he meet her at the precinct so they could travel together. Lucifer of course was more than happy to oblige her. He'd dropped everything he had been doing to drive to the precinct in his trusty corvette. From there he'd met the Detective in the precinct car park and the two had immediately set out. 

Chloe and he had exchange some mindless chatter on the way to their newest crime scene. With anyone else the small talk would have been dull. But not with his Detective. Chloe had a way of captivating Lucifer's attention like no other before. 

Eventually they had arrived outside a rather run down gym. The faded sign out front declared it to be Sid's Gym. Lucifer had arched an eyebrow but dutifully followed his Detective past the crime scene tape and into the building. 

Lucifer's hands were in his pockets as he swaggered toward the cordoned off section further back in the gym. It seemed their dead person had passed away in the locker room in the back of the building. 

Chloe walked ahead of him, already moving into the locker room. Lucifer had every intention of following when a sudden presence made him pause. There was a tingling in the back of Lucifer's skull that told him he was no longer amongst only mortals. It had been eons since he'd felt such a strong warning. One that told him not only was one of his siblings present but it was an arch-angel at that. It had been many long years since Lucifer last found himself in the presence of one of God's most powerful children. 

"Hmm," Lucifer pursed his lips before spinning on his heel. He scanned the main area of the gym. It didn't take his searching eyes long to see the being that had not been there seconds before. 

His brother stood leaning against the inner ropes of the boxing ring set up in the centre of the room. He was dressed in a simple ensemble of vest top and shorts, looking very much like an ordinary patron of the establishment. Only, his brother's eyes were locked on to Lucifer with an intensity that belayed his easy posture. There was a cocky smile on his lips. It was an expression Lucifer had at one time viewed fondly but now only served to send a pang of pain through his chest. 

How many eons had it been since he'd laid eyes on this particular brother? And for him to show up now so out of the blue... 

Lucifer found himself striding toward him before he'd fully thought through the action. So intent was he that he failed to hear Daniel calling out to him in confusion from just inside the locker room doorway. 

Lucifer came to a stop before the ring. His head was tilted to the side, his hands in his pockets as he gazed up at his younger brother. 

"Lucifer," his brother greeted. He turned his head sideways, messy bronze curls in utter disarray.

"Gabriel." Lucifer greeted in a deadpan. "What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked straight to the point. 

Gabriel grinned, teeth flashing. He stood back from the ropes before he used his foot and forearm to make a gap. "Come, brother. Join me." 

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "I hardly think now is the time, brother." 

Despite his words, Lucifer climbed up onto the platform and ducked beneath the ropes. He moved himself to the opposite side of the ring. His onyx eyes fixed on his brother as Gabriel turned toward him. 

"Why ever not?" Gabriel asked. He looked around as if wondering what about their current setting could possibly be wrong. "We're here in a ring the mortals use for fighting. What better time is there?" Gabriel asked. 

Lucifer couldn't help his eyebrows from raising at that. Did Gabriel intend for them to use the ring, then? 

If the way his brother had moved to hop lightly on the balls of his feet was any indication, the answer was a resounding _yes_. 

Lucifer found himself smiling a not so nice smile. "It's been eons since we last met, Gabriel." Lucifer reminded him. Even so he removed his jacket. He folded it over the ropes closest to him. Turning his back on his brother, Lucifer made short work of removing his cufflinks to place in his jacket pocket. After a moment’s hesitation, Lucifer slipped his ring from his finger to join his cufflinks.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. There was a grin on the younger angels face the spoke little of happiness or joy. "So I was angry." Gabriel said with another shrug. 

Lucifer turned to face his brother, eyebrow arched, as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. 

"For the last thousand years?" Lucifer asked sceptically. 

Again Gabriel shrugged. It made Lucifer wonder where his younger brother had picked up the lazy gesture. 

"What can I say? I learned how to hold a grudge from you." Gabriel snarked. The younger angel surged forward having apparently decided Lucifer was ready. He brought his bare knuckled right fist back to throw all his weight behind his attack.

Lucifer was quick to dodge left of the first punch, before spinning on the back of his heel, dancing around Gabriel to avoid the next swing. He put some space between himself and his brother. His eyes were quickly assessing as Gabriel spun back toward him. 

"Holding grudges was never your forte, little brother." Lucifer commented. He idly sidestepped as Gabriel sent a roundhouse kick toward him. 

"That was before." Gabriel bit out through gritted teeth. He corrected fast and his next kick caught Lucifer clear in the chest. 

The force of the hit sent Lucifer reeling in every conceivable way. 

He stumbled to fall back against the ropes as pain lighted up from the blow. Lucifer's brows drew down but he had little time to contemplate his brother's apparent anger before Gabriel was surging toward him again. 

Distantly, Lucifer heard someone calling his name. But Gabriel was on him before Lucifer could even hope to identify the speaker, let alone offer a response.

Lucifer ducked his head to the side to avoid the first punch but he was backed against the ropes and it limited his mobility. He brought his hands up to parry away the second punch but failed to block the third. Lucifer's head whipped back as Gabriel's fist connected with his jaw.

Before he could even hope to re-correct, Gabriel was raining forceful punches to his torso and the occasional blow to his face. Lucifer brought his arms up to block his face but could not stop the occasional strike from breaking through. 

"Fight back!" Gabriel demanded - punctuating each word with heavy punches to Lucifer's ribs. Even without the Detective's presence, Lucifer would be feeling the blows. Especially with the force put behind each swing. 

With a snarl, Lucifer brought his left hand up to parry Gabriel's next punch away before using the created opening to sock his brother hard in the jaw. Gabriel stumbled back and it gave Lucifer the space he needed to bring his, still shoe clad, foot up and kick his brother hard in the sternum. Gabriel was sent flying to the other side of the ring with the force Lucifer put behind the manoeuvre. 

Lucifer did not take advantage of his brother’s vulnerability. Had it been any other sibling he might well have. But truthfully Lucifer had always held a special soft spot for Gabriel ever since they were children and Gabriel would spend his time shadowing Lucifer's ever movement. As it was, Lucifer was desperately trying to muddle through the idea that the younger angel still held such anger toward him after so many years.

After all, Gabriel _hadn’t_ even been _around_ during Lucifer’s rebellion. And before that he and Lucifer had shared a fond relationship.

“You’re truly still so angry at me, brother?” Lucifer asked. He took a moment to spit the blood that was pooling in his mouth from his split lip onto the mat with naught but a slight grimace. “After all this time?” Lucifer added.

“Of course I bloody well am!” Gabriel shouted before he surged forward. His anger saw the younger angel forsake their training to tackle Lucifer around the waist. Lucifer’s breath audibly escaped him as he was taken down to the mat.

Gabriel had both his legs on either side of Lucifer as he attempted to rain punches down on Lucifer. It was all the older angel could do to bring his forearms up to protect his face.

“Enough!” Lucifer shouted. Even with one of his favoured brothers, Lucifer’s patience was not ever lasting. His temper boiled over as he moved one of his hands to grip the back of Gabriel’s neck and flip his brother off of him. Gabriel went rolling along the mat. Both brother’s peeled themselves from the ground to scramble into a crouch at the same time.

As one they both stood and began to circle one another.

“You left!” Gabriel accused harshly.

Lucifer threw his head back and let out a bitter laugh that set his battered ribs to aching. He turned angry eyes back onto his brother. “Hardly by choice.” Lucifer snapped back.

“You left me!” Gabriel repeated. Only the anger was gone from his brother’s voice to be replaced with a world of hurt. Had his temper not overrun him, Lucifer may well have been taken aback enough to end their fight.

“Do not imply I left by choice!” Lucifer near snarled in return. This time it was he who advanced on his brother. He feinted a left cross but carried through with a right upper cut. Gabriel’s head snapped back as he inadvertently moved into the blow. Lucifer moved forward and laid another blow, this time to his brother’s ribs. “I was cast out!” Lucifer snarled even as he caught his brother against the ropes to land another heavy blow to the younger’s torso.

Gabriel did a tricky spin that brought him out from his trapped position and allowed him to drive his elbow into Lucifer’s lower back. Lucifer snarled and spun quickly only to have his feet swept from under him.

Once again he was reacquainted with the mat. The back of Lucifer’s head bounced harshly off the ground and set his vision spinning. Gabriel wasted no time in pinning Lucifer to the mat via his forearm shoved tight against Lucifer’s throat.

Lucifer for his part looked up to meet his brother’s blazing eyes. The snarl on Lucifer’s face faded however at seeing the tears that were swimming visibly in Gabriel’s eyes. It was as if a bucket of cold water had been poured directly down to quench the fires of Lucifer’s anger. Even before Gabriel spoke, Lucifer’s will to continue fighting had faded.

“ _You left me_!” Gabriel repeated. His words were spoken softer than before and yet they hit Lucifer with far more force than any blow exchanged here today. _“YOU LEFT ME!”_ Gabriel repeated loudly, shoving his forearm further down on Lucifer’s throat.

Lucifer gurgled slightly as his air ways were effectively blocked. But still he did not struggle against his brother’s hold. Instead, Lucifer brought his one free hand up to clasp the back of Gabriel’s neck. He squeezed lightly, comfortingly.

“ _Lucifer_ ,” Gabriel near sobbed the name. The pressure holding Lucifer down abruptly lifted as Gabriel tore himself off.

Lucifer had to use the nearby ropes to help him to his feet. Even as he did so, his eyes never moved from where Gabriel stood, hands fisted at his sides and his head hanging low. The moment he had his feet under him Lucifer took a hesitant step toward his younger brother.

“Gabe,” Lucifer croaked, voice husky after the abuse his throat had undertaken. Gabriel looked to him and Lucifer had no sooner opened his arms before his brother was falling into them. He held his brother tightly as Gabriel shook in his arms, quiet sounds of distress escaping the younger angel to be buried in Lucifer’s chest.

With his arms around his brother and his hand threading through the younger angel’s curls, Lucifer found himself – for the first time – uttering words he’d never thought he’d say to any of his family. “I’m sorry.”


	2. Chloe

Chloe had entered Sid’s Gym with Lucifer following behind her. She noticed immediately that the majority of activity was happening further in the back and so headed straight there. Chloe entered the locker room knowing without looking that Lucifer would be following behind her.

That’s why Chloe found herself surprised when she heard Dan calling out to her partner in confusion.

Chloe spun around, ignoring the victim for now, to look back the way she’d come. Following Dan back into the main area, Chloe’s eyes were immediately drawn to her partner.

Lucifer was standing before the boxing ring to the right of the room. His head was tilted upwards as he spoke what she could only assume was a greeting to the man currently standing inside the ring. Chloe took in the stranger. He had round hazel eyes, skin that was enviously sun kissed and bronze curly hair that fell in an artful disarray around his face. Somehow, despite the fact their colouring could not be more different, Chloe couldn’t help but notice a similarity between the stranger and Lucifer.

“What’s he doing?” Dan muttered. It was then Chloe realised the stranger was holding the ropes open. And more importantly, her partner was currently climbing up into the ring.

Chloe needed no further encouragement to hurry over. She couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes as she did so. The sight of Lucifer removing his jacket and cufflinks did nothing but deepen the pit of exasperation Chloe could feel gathering in her chest. She was nearly ringside when Lucifer started rolling up his sleeves.

From this distance Chloe could finally hear the words the two men exchanged.

“For the last thousand years?” Lucifer was asking with his left eyebrow elegantly arched upward.

The stranger shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say? I learned how to hold a grudge from you.”

Lucifer had only just finished rolling up his sleeves when the stranger – who Chloe was coming to think was probably not in fact a stranger to Lucifer – surged forward. The unknown man brought his right arm back to throw a powerful punch toward Lucifer.

One which Lucifer gracefully leant away from, dodging the hit.

Chloe forgot how to breathe as she watched Lucifer dance away from another hit before moving further back from the unknown man. It was only once there was a fair distance between the two that Chloe forced her lungs to suck in some much needed oxygen.

She was just making to stop this whole thing when Lucifer spoke again. His words stopped Chloe dead.

“Holding grudges was never your forte, little brother.”

Chloe’s thought process screeched to a halt.

“ _What_?” Dan murmured lowly beside her, bringing voice to the disbelief running coldly through Chloe’s veins.

Lucifer had a little brother?

Chloe had always got the impression that Lucifer was the youngest child. Granted, that was mostly from the manner in which he acted. He had no idea whatsoever how to go about interacting with Trixie which spoke of an unfamiliarity with younger children. He was also known to act self-centred and self-important, all characteristics Chloe would associate more with either the eldest or youngest child of a family. Never the middle child as Lucifer apparently was.

Chloe was so absorbed in her spinning thoughts that she missed the first kick Lucifer’s little brother sent toward him. She was brought back to what was happening in front of her as the younger brother spoke.

“That was before.” He said in a snarl before he lashed out. The kick connected sharply with Lucifer’s chest and sent Lucifer reeling backwards.

“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted out, concern for her partner forcing the cry from her lips. She couldn’t help but notice the taken aback expression on Lucifer’s wide eyed face before his little brother pinned him against the ropes. The younger of the two was sending a flurry of punches toward Lucifer. The first of which Lucifer managed to dodge before he was, inevitably, hit.

Chloe made to move forward but was stopped by Dan’s hand on her shoulder.                

“What-?” Chloe failed to voice the rest of her question as Dan grimly shook his head.

“Leave them.” Dan told her solemnly. Chloe gaped at him in disbelief.

“You can’t be serious?” Chloe blustered. Whether Dan was serious or not, Chloe would never know, for at that moment Lucifer let out snarl. Chloe whipped her head back in time to see Lucifer’s brother’s head whip backwards right before Lucifer landed a solid kick to his chest that sent the younger flying back to crash into the ropes closest to Chloe and Dan.

Despite herself, Chloe couldn’t help but wince in sympathy. She knew just how hard Lucifer could hit.

Lucifer straightened up but he did not advance on his brother like Chloe expected him to. Instead he stood gazing at the other man with a peculiar expression on his face.

“You’re truly so angry at me, brother?” Lucifer asked, and Chloe could hear his bafflement. She winced as he spat a wad of blood from his mouth. Lucifer’s lips were smeared with blood, his face bright red in places while in a few spots, like on his jaw, the beginnings of a bruise darkened his skin. “After all this time?” Lucifer asked. His head tilted to the side slightly in the way Chloe knew it did when he didn’t understand something.

“Of course I bloody well am!” The younger yelled.

Chloe let out a sharp exhale of breath as Lucifer was tackled around the middle. Her partner was sent down to the mat even as his younger brother knelt above raining punches down on Lucifer.

There was an urgency ringing in Chloe’s blood that told her to interfere. It shouted at her to break this up. To get in there and bloody well help her partner. But there was another part of her that was beginning to blossom with an inkling of understanding – that was beginning to see the same thing she suspected Dan had first seen.

This wasn’t just two men fighting for the sake of fighting. This was two brother’s letting out God knew how many years of built up pain. Chloe could almost believe that it was cathartic for the two men.

Even as she thought it, she began to realise that Lucifer himself would not appreciate her interference. He had always maintained a distance between his family drama and his work/ friendship with her. If nothing else, Chloe would try to respect that.

Besides, she could always change her mind later and put a stop to this whole thing if it began to go too far.

“Enough!” Lucifer suddenly shouted. Chloe couldn’t clearly see what he did given that it happened so quickly. But from what she did see, Lucifer had somehow flipped his brother off of him, sending the younger man flying to land further away on the mat.

Both of the brother’s pulled themselves to their feet. Even from where she stood Chloe could see the intense eye contact the two continued as they began circling one another.

When Lucifer turned enough that his face was in view of Chloe, she felt herself wince. One of his eyes was quite clearly developing into what would no doubt be a spectacular shiner and his jaw was beginning to darken considerably. There was also a cut splitting open the bridge of his nose that sent bright blood running down his face. In comparison, Lucifer’s little brother held only a darkening bruise on his jaw with some redness around the area.

“You left!” The younger of the two suddenly spat.

The accusation seemed to amuse Lucifer as he threw his head back and let out a dark chuckle. The sound of it had the skin on the back of Chloe’s neck standing on edge. It tapered off even as Lucifer gave a wince, his hand making a worrying aborted movement toward his ribs.

“Hardly by choice.” Lucifer bit out in a hard voice that Chloe had never heard from him.

“You left me!” The younger man threw back. And the pain behind the shouted words was breathtaking. For the first time ever, Chloe realised the trauma Lucifer had endured at the hands of his family might not have been entirely as one-sided as she believed.

“Do not imply I left by choice!” Lucifer bit out sharply. He stalked toward his brother. Every move of his body a subtle warning of coming violence. Lucifer feinted to the left but brought his right fist up in a move so quick it blurred in front of Chloe. His brother staggered from the blow but Lucifer did not let up. In fact he moved closer and threw another heavy punch. “I was cast out!” Lucifer shouted.

Chloe had to close her eyes in the face of the pain she could hear in her partner’s voice.

She looked back in time to see the younger of the two do a spectacular spin manoeuvre that not only allowed him to escape his pinned position but also gave him the opportunity to drive his elbow into Lucifer’s unprotected back.

Lucifer let out a snarl as he made to spin around but his brother was quicker. The younger of the two crouched low to do a sweep that sent Lucifer to the mat. Hard.

Lucifer was once again pinned to the mat with his brother knelt over him. This time his brother held him there with his forearm pressed to Lucifer’s throat.

Chloe had to strain to hear what was next said. She thought she might not have been able to hear at all if it weren’t for the deafening silence that had fallen over the entire gym. The only sound to break the silence was the panting of the two brothers.

 _“You left me_!” Lucifer’s brother hissed. “ _YOU LEFT ME_!” The shouted words made Chloe – and quite a few others she’d wager – jump.

A terrible gurgled noise escape Lucifer as his brother assumedly pressed down further.

Chloe was just gearing herself up to get in between them and call this fight over, when Lucifer’s hand came up to clasp his brother’s neck. But instead of throwing the other off as Chloe half expected him to, Lucifer merely left his hand there.

“ _Lucifer_.” The younger man’s voice broke horribly over the name before he flung himself away from his brother. He got to his feet and turned away, his hands clenched at his side and his head cast low. Meanwhile, Lucifer struggled to stand, resorting to using the ropes behind him to pull himself unsteadily to his feet.

Again, Chloe felt the urge to go to her partner’s aid. Once again she was stopped. This time by the intensity of Lucifer’s gaze as he looked at his brother, eyes never moving from the other.

“Gabe.” Lucifer croaked horrifically, even as he took an unsteady step toward his brother.

Chloe didn’t know which of the two moved first. What she did know was that Lucifer’s younger brother fell quite suddenly into Lucifer’s arms. She watched in shock as Lucifer held his brother tightly, his hand – boasting bruised and bleeding knuckles – was running comfortingly through his brother’s hair.

In the silence of the gym, the small sounds of distress escaping the younger of the two were awfully loud.

Lucifer’s head lowered until he was resting his chin against his, slightly shorter, brother’s head. “I’m sorry.” Lucifer breathed. The words sounded sincere even if Chloe could see they cost Lucifer something to utter them.

It was only at that moment that Chloe realised that the entirety of the personnel in the gym were currently staring at what could only be described as a private moment between the brothers.

Determined she now knew how to help, Chloe clapped her hands once sharply. All eyes turned to her – including Lucifer’s which she could feel branding in to her, but excluding those of his younger brother.

“Alright people. Show’s over. We’ve got work to do.” Chloe ordered briskly. She stared them all down until every last person had turned away to return to whatever task that awaited them. Only then did Chloe allow her own eyes to sweep back toward the two in the ring.

Lucifer met her eyes and offered her a weak – but genuine – half smile. He nodded once to her before he turned his attention back to his brother. Chloe watched just long enough to see Lucifer pull away, his arm going around his brother’s shoulder while the other man stayed tucked against Lucifer’s side as Lucifer led them out of the ring and toward the door.

Chloe turned back to the scene at hand.

She knew rumours and gossip of what just happened would be circulating for weeks yet. But she also knew there was precisely nothing she could do to stop that. Instead, Chloe would focus on her work and hopefully encourage the others to do so as well, by example.

And if the only reason she was able to accomplish this task was with the motivation that the sooner it was complete the sooner she could go to check on her partner – well, that was no one’s business but her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it! I wrote a one shot that didn't turn into deckstar! Yay!


End file.
